1. Field of the General Inventive Concept
Example embodiments relate to an apparatus to test semiconductor chips. Other example embodiments relate to a connecting unit to test semiconductor chips and an apparatus to test semiconductor chips having the same to perform electrical tests on semiconductor chips having various patterns of electrical connection terminals and receive the semiconductor chips in a tray simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, semiconductor chips are manufactured by sequentially or selectively performing a plurality of unit processes such as deposition, diffusion, exposure, ion implantation, etc., on a wafer.
Each of the semiconductor chips manufactured as described above generally has a plurality of balls, which are disposed at predetermined pitches.
In addition, the number of the balls formed on the semiconductor chip may differ depending on the kind of the semiconductor chip, and the pitch of the balls may also differ.
The semiconductor chips manufactured as described above undergo an electrical test process by a test apparatus.
Here, contact terminals, i.e., electrical contacts such as the balls of the semiconductor chips, are electrically connected to the test apparatus.
Therefore, the test apparatus may perform the electrical tests on the semiconductor chips.
More specifically, a conventional cable configured to electrically connect the test apparatus to a connector is provided.
The connector is coupled to a printed circuit board on which a certain pattern is formed. The printed circuit board includes a socket.
The socket fixes the semiconductor chip having contact terminals on which certain patterns are formed.
As described above, in the conventional art, the printed circuit board must be configured to connect the test apparatus to the semiconductor chips.
The printed circuit board is manufactured through a series of processes to correspond to patterns of the contact terminals of the semiconductor chips to be tested. Therefore, since the printed circuit board has a pattern corresponding to the pattern of the contact terminals of the semiconductor chips, the pattern of the printed circuit board is electrically connected to the contact terminals of the semiconductor chips.
As a result, the semiconductor chip may be electrically connected to the test apparatus through the printed circuit board so that the electrical test can be performed.
However, the semiconductor chips have various patterns of the contact terminals.
In addition, the pattern formed on the printed circuit board cannot be modified after a manufacturing process thereof.
Therefore, in the conventional art, the printed circuit board having the pattern corresponding to the pattern of the various contact terminals must be re-manufactured.
That is, in the conventional art, in order to perform the electrical test depending on the semiconductor chips to be tested, separate printed circuit boards must be prepared.